The Brooklyn Boys
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots with Captain America and/or the Winter Soldier, Inuyasha x Marvel Cinematic Universe, Installment 6, Fuyu, Part II
1. The Russian Escape, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Katerina."

Kagome silently let out a breath, turning around as she responded to her undercover name and tightened her lips at the man who currently had the Winter Soldier by the back of the neck like he was some sort of dog, "Yes? What is it?" She asked in fluent Russian with an aloof tone.

Infiltrating HYDRA had been child's play as she had lived for nearly five hundred years now and the people running the organization were really nothing but children to her. It was not too dubious a story that she was half Russian herself with her strange blue eyes and with no accent, it had not taken too long to climb up to being one of the top doctors in HYDRA.

And all because one HYDRA agent had the nerve to embezzle and steal from one of Sesshoumaru's businesses.

It had nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. and their constant and failed recruitment of her (but maybe it did a little. She knew that HYRDA was up to no good, but Sesshoumaru had declared their pack was to be neutral of S.H.I.E.L.D.).

"Heal him," The Russian agent spat, roughly pushing the Winter Soldier towards her, "The others are out of control. Stay here where it is safe," He jerked his thumb towards the Winter Soldier, "If one of the five should somehow get here, have him protect you," He sneered, "Even if it means to the very last drops of his blood. Understood, Katerina?"

"Understood," Kagome nodded, watching with narrowed eyes as the agent rushed out of room to contain the other five super soldiers with whatever was going on before she turned to the Winter Soldier and her eyes softened, "Come here."

The Winter Soldier obeyed without word and hesitation and she could see all the open wounds and bruises he had sustained from what she assumed were from clashes with the other five super soldiers, "I've healed you before again and again," Kagome said, smiling a bit, "But I'm going to say it as I always do, you might feel warm. It might feel good. It could even unscramble your mind for a little while."

The Winter Soldier furrowed his brows when Kagome's strange glowing hand rested on his cheek where there was a large open cut, "I..." He stared at her for a moment, but had nothing more to say.

Kagome sighed, keeping her glowing hand on his face while moving closer towards him until they were almost touching, making sure to keep her voice in case there were any security cameras watching, "You are different," She remarked, "Even after they wipe your mind. You have been different ever since you assassinated Howard and Maria Stark."

The Winter Soldier immediately tensed in her grip, "Doctor Katerina." He made to step backwards, but Kagome stopped him by gripping his arm.

"Kagome," The Priestess quickly corrected him and something like surprise seemed to flash in his eyes, "Call me Kagome," She said with a smile, "Now then, can I call you by your name? James Barnes?" She tilted her head and the Winter Soldier let out a noise, "Or do you prefer Bucky?"

Now he looked as though he had been punched in the gut.

"Hmm, I should have waited longer," Kagome wanted to hit herself, gripping his arm even tighter and pushed herself against him in a makeshift hug, "I can get you out of this hell. It will take time, but your mind can heal."

"Kateri–Kagome," The Winter Soldier stumbled on the name, looking down at her like she was insane, "HYDRA will come after you the moment you leave," He grit his teeth, "And will use..._ those_ words against me to kill you."

"Escaping HYDRA won't be that difficult. I've always had a contingency plan," Kagome shrugged, "And pursuers will meet their fate. You see, I have rather protective big brother and it's not wise to mess with his pack," A serious expression fell on her face, "As for your trigger words, I know an expert illusionist. If we cannot erase them completely, we can change them to complete nonsense that no one will be able to guess."

The Winter Soldier stared at her with an almost incredulous expression before he stiffened when noises sounded throughout the hall leading to the room they were in, "One of them may be coming here."

"Great. Perfect excuse to leave," Kagome grabbed the Winter Soldier's arm and began to pull him in a direction of a different exit, "Please come with me, James. It might be our only chance for a long time while this chaos is going on."

The Winter Soldier stared down at the floor while the petite woman easily tugged him down a different hallway swiftly, "I will do my... best to protect you when they come after us," His hair covered his face, "It's only a matter of time before they do."

Kagome grinned, digging into the inner pockets of her military uniform underneath her lab coat until she pulled out a handgun, "I'm not a useless little girl," Her blue eyes flashed, "I don't want to sound like I'm bragging or anything, but like you, I'm also one of the best snipers in the world," She looked forward, "It's time to get a head start on your new life."

Yes.

A new life with Kagome did not sound so bad.


	2. The Russian Escape, Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

The alarm blared.

"Really?" Kagome looked back to the base as they exited, discarding her lab coat and tightening her grip on her gun while Bucky visibly tensed at the shrill sound, "It took them _that _long to notice? How sad." She smiled.

"They will do everything in their power to drag us both back," Bucky warned, fingers grasping at the machine gun he had managed to find before they had exited the top secret location, "And if they can't, as an absolute last resort, they will kill us both."

"James," Kagome barely glanced back as bright spotlights lit the darkness of the night, "Honestly, haven't you ever wondered about me? Someone, who looks like they are only sixteen, is one of the top doctors in the Russian branch of HYDRA?" She looked at him with a raised brow.

"No, I have... not," Bucky furrowed his brows, taking in her features and to the fullest extent he could be at the moment, he was quite surprised that she did only resemble a young teenager, "Then how...?"

"It really doesn't matter–" Kagome took a quick look behind her and swiftly pulled her arm up, firing her gun and Bucky frowned when a man let out a last cry before falling down dead, "Well, as I was saying, it does not matter if they manage to actually kill me," She stated and Bucky looked to her abruptly, "They could shoot me in the head. I will heal and revive in time. The thing is, and you may not even believe this, I am immortal and do not age."

Bucky said nothing for a few moments, sliding backwards and easily putting down at least three men in quick succession before turning around to catch up to the mysterious girl(?)woman, "You were not... kept for different reasons?" He asked almost reluctantly, "I have seen how men in the facility look at you."

"I–what?!" Kagome almost stumbled, staring at Bucky with bewilderment as her pale face exploded with red, "Are you implying...? No! No! How men look at me?!" She looked at the ground before her, vaguely noting the forest ahead of them, "I haven't noticed...?" She swallowed, biting her lip, "I was mostly focused on just passing on information to my big brother before messing with formulas so they would not work," She looked over to the soldier, "And trying to help you at the same time. What they done to you is unforgivable."

"Is it?" Bucky do not know what to think as his mind tried to piece things together and he could only shrug when Kagome huffed at him for his response, "I don't know. You are the only one to touch me with... mercy in a very long time."

"Then you will be shown kindness from here on out, James. I will take care of you until you're sick of me," Kagome slid to a stop when they finally reached the forest and Bucky did so well, watching her with attentive eyes as she dug in her pockets of her uniform and she pulled out what looked to be a black rock with a small 'aha'.

"What is that?" Bucky stepped closer to look at as Kagome unsheathed a dagger that was strapped to her thigh, "It does not look like any sort of weapon."

"It is a very dangerous weapon," Kagome smirked, "It is called a 'Sesshouseki' or a 'Killing Stone'. It can create a small portal to hell so I can call upon a Hell Hound," She smiled sympathetically when it was clear that Bucky had no real idea what she was talking about, though he hid it well, "Kimi-sama taught me this."

Bucky watched as she cut her arm and allowed exactly ten drops of her blood to fall upon the Killing Stone, placed it upon the ground, and stepped back when she warned him to.

"This will buy us quite some time," Kagome watched as a small black portal seemed to cut through the air in the shape of a crescent, originated from the Killing Stone and noting that Bucky took in a quick breath, "Probably enough to get us to nearest city or even the next."

A massive black dog stepped from the crescent-shaped portal, seemingly lacking eyes, but it looked towards Kagome without trouble, and Bucky did not step back like he wanted to when Kagome put her hand on his broad shoulder in comfort.

"I am sure you can sense the many souls in that direction, can't you?" Kagome spoke and the Hell Hound huffed, "Try to go after the most corrupt and immoral souls before you are pulled back down to the underworld. As per your name, give them hell."

The Hell Hound growled and the ground shook as it turned tail to dash back to the facility and within only ten seconds, there was already a terrified scream and a vicious howl.

"Well, we should get going," Kagome pulled on Bucky's thick sleeve, "That Hell Hound might not even last ten minutes, but it will put on a good enough of a show that they will be disorganized for quite a while."

"I..." Bucky was speechless for a moment, not too sure what he had just witnessed, "What are you?" He wondered out loud, only to receive a bright smile in return.

"I am just Higurashi Kagome."


	3. The Russian Escape, Part III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

They had escaped.

Or, in other words, they simply had no pursuers chasing after them since Bucky assumed that their souls had been taken by the Hell Hound Kagome had managed to summon.

What the hell was going on?!

"This is the safe house," Kagome pointed to a rundown apartment building that did not look out of the ordinary after driving for six hours using a stolen vehicle, "It's starting to get light out. We need to get in there quickly."

They certainly did not look like ordinary citizens with their military-like clothing.

"Who do you work for?" Bucky asked with reservation, not wanting to just be passed to one HYDRA group to another, "The Japanese government? S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Hah," Kagome gestured Bucky to get out of the car, "I already told you that I want to help you," She threw him a pout, "That Hell Hound is only the start of it. They have hid themselves among humans for years now, but demons are very much a reality. I am a part of a pack of demons."

"Demons?" Bucky almost stumbled up the steps to the apartment that was the apparent safe house, "Demons... as in devils? From hell?"

"I suppose some come from hell," Kagome shrugged, stopping in front of a door on the third floor and reaching in her pocket, "But my pack is mostly canine-based. My big brother is a dog demon and the most powerful demon in Japan and most probably Asia," She let out a noise as she pulled a key, "Onii-san is the demon ruler of Japan," She let out a wry smile, "The other former cardinal lords are not so happy about that."

Bucky stared at her warily as they stepped in the apartment, "Are you a demon?" He asked, not exactly sure what she was talking about with demons and hell and lords.

"No," Kagome laughed, "I am the exact opposite. I am a Priestess, blessed with holy powers in order to fight unnatural creatures to protect humans," She sighed, "But I have learned demons are not evil and most now just want to live peacefully as humans do."

"I understand none of this," Bucky sat down heavily on the sofa in the shabby apartment, "I just want out from... HYDRA." He murmured, shutting his eyes wearily.

Kagome dug into the inside of her uniform, "We will leave Russia," She said, tilting her head as she smiled peculiarly, "But we can't go to Japan. After all, my younger self is there and I should not go any where near her. She's only eleven and knows nothing."

Bucky stared at her, not even sure if this was reality anymore before he slumped back on the couch, rather tired, though he did open his eyes again as Kagome let out that little happy noise and he watched as she pulled a bright green leaf from the folds of her uniform.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked, "Don't attack for your own safety. He is an ally." And with that, she ripped the leaf in half and took a step back.

The Winter Soldier immediately stood as a wind seemed to swirl out of nowhere and he tensed when a tornado of leaves suddenly formed from nothing. His hands clenched, wanting to reach for any sort of weapon, but he resisted the urge.

"Kagome!"

A redhead shot out of the tornado of leaves and leapt towards the Priestess, wrapping his arms around before Bucky could even react. He took a step forward, but stopped when it was clear that this male was no enemy.

"Shippou-chan," Kagome wheezed, somehow managing to pat the fox on the back with his tight grip around her, "Have to breathe." She inhaled deeply as the redhead reluctantly pulled back.

Brilliant green eyes stared down at her, "You finally decided to ditch that group of fools?" Shippou huffed, crossing his arms over his perfectly tailored suit, "It took you long enough. Sesshoumaru-sama should have sent someone else to do this dirty work!"

"Eh, I did ruin a lot of their formulas and probably set them back years," Kagome shrugged, "But more importantly, their most important 'asset' has decided desert HYDRA and come with us," She gestured to Bucky, who was clueless to their conversation as they were speaking Japanese and he not been forced to learn that language, "He is the real Winter Solider." She could only smile when Shippou sighed.

"...You and your strays..."


	4. The Russian Escape, Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

He stared.

Now Bucky, or rather, the Winter Soldier, was considered one of the best assassins in the world, but even he felt apprehensive and defensive under those scrutinizing green eyes that were assessing him in every last detail.

Bucky felt anxiety for the first time in years.

And it was Katerina–Kagome's doing, but he could not blame her because she had saved him from HYDRA's clutches. However, he had no idea what the hell was getting into now.

"Well," Shippou shrugged, finally looking away much to Bucky's relief, "He's been a pain in the ass for governments and businesses across the world for years," The fox closed his eyes, "I think he even hit one of our businesses in the 50's, but it was a small one in Czechoslovakia, so Sesshoumaru-sama didn't care. If Sesshoumaru-sama did care, you would be dead, Snowflake."

"He's been been brainwashed and tortured for years, Shippou-chan," Kagome stated firmly, not liking the redhead's tone, "HYDRA uses him like a mere attack dog to kill whomever they want and then puts him in cryostasis. Does that sound like an acceptable human life to you?"

Shippou rubbed the back of his head, "You're right," The fox smiled apologetically, letting out a breath, "I'm just being a jealous little brat," He pouted, "He has all your attention right now," He sighed, "I doubt Sesshoumaru-sama would officially place him into the pack, but I'm sure he won't mind you taking up..." Shippou grimaced, looking away, "...a little pet project."

Kagome crossed her arms, "I'm going to strip all the fur off one of your tails," She said flatly, causing the redhead to shiver visibly, "And then I'm going to hide Mokomoko-sama from Onii-san for a month."

"Do you even know what kind of punishment you get for that for?!" Shippou gaped, "I can't even think of one for such an offence!"

"Don't care," Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder, walking back to Bucky, who was simply staring at them in a numb kind of way, "Are you ready to leave?" She gently place her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Bucky muttered, following after the petite woman-girl as she gestured him to move closer to the redhead, which all his instincts told him not to.

"Alright, Frosty," Shippou said, but then pouted when Kagome shoved her elbow into his arm as he pulled out a bright green leaf from his expensive suit, "It's your first time travelling like this, so it might feel strange and you might be a little nauseous afterwards, but it will last only a few hours or so."

"Here," Kagome held her hand out, "Hold my hand, Bucky. I will use use my powers while we are travelling so you will not experience any nausea after."

Bucky could not grab her hand fast enough, ignoring the green eyes glaring at him, because the promise of Kagome's healing powers had him shaking with anticipation.

Her powers were absolutely addicting.

"Let's go!" Shippou ripped the leaf and within seconds, they were covered in a tornado of leaves, "Tokyo, Japan, my office!"

Bucky closed his eyes, feeling his body relax as Kagome's calming powers slid throughout his tired body and he clenched his hand tighter over her own, glad to have made this choice even if he was now dealing with demons and hell and whatever.

"Bucky?" Kagome's soft voice sounded and he opened his eyes to see her gentle smile, "We're here." She laughed when he jumped, clearly not prepared for the trip to be so short.

"No time for laughing," Shippou rubbed his temple, "We have an Alpha to meet right now," He glanced at Bucky, "We need to go now. An impatient Sesshoumaru-sama is an angry Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I will fight on your behalf to the end," Kagome stated as they walked towards Sesshoumaru's office with a nervous Kitsune leading them, "I _am_ the Alpha female of this pack."

Shippou stopped in front a door, seemingly gathering his nerves before knocking, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He shuddered when he heard a cold blunt 'enter' "This isn't going to be fun..." He opened the door stepping in as Kagome and Bucky followed.

He was simply sitting

And yet those cold golden eyes following him made Bucky want to fall to his knees and shake in terror, _him_, off all people, _The Winter Soldier_.

"So I see you have brought the human after all," The man stated in an aloof tone that Bucky suspected was his normal tone, "And spent far too much time at HYDRA."

"Again, to screw up years of their research!" Kagome said with frustration, wrapping her hand around Bucky's arm, "He _needs _help! You did not see what the disgusting things they did to him there!"

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippou was nervously scratching at the edge of the table, "We have more than enough room and Kagome will just run away with her new Snowman if you say no..."

"Do what you will, Miko," Sesshoumaru stood up, not letting down his human concealment spell yet as Kagome smiled happily at Bucky, who just looked dazed at the affection, "However, you must do something in return."

"What?" Kagome turned, wanting to get straight to the point.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. has been very irritating lately, yet they still desperately search for one Steven Grant Rogers, who crashed into the arctic ice fifty years," Sesshoumaru glanced at them, seeing that Bucky tensed so much he seemed stiff as a board, "Find him first, Miko."

'_Steven Grant Rogers, Steven Grant Rogers,' _Kagome thought before it finally hit it her, "Ah, Captain America!" She furrowed her brows, "Why would you want an American icon with us?"

She received no answer.


	5. Fuyu, Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Not related to previous

* * *

"You're sure?"

Bucky glanced at Steve with a raised brow as the blond asked for what seemed like the tenth time, "Yes, I am," He almost sighed, "I've already told you before," He looked away when Steve looked as though he was stepping on a landmine field, "Memories... are clearer. I'm beginning to remember more. And I know I've been here a few times."

"I know HYDRA has done horrible experiments," Steve peered around the dank dark hall using his flashlight, ready at any time to engage, though it appeared the building had been abandoned for a few weeks now, "But human/animal hybrids?"

"I don't think it was that," Bucky shook his head, trying to recall the conversations he had been in the room for at the headquarters of the Japanese branch of HYRDA, "_Youkai_, they called it," He smiled a bit at Steve's questioning look, "Best translation could be called demon, I guess?"

Steve looked quite alarmed, eyes going wide and his grip tightening around his flashlight until it began to crack underneath the incredible pressure, "Demon?!"

"No, no!" Bucky quickly remembered just how religious Steve still was, "Bad choice of wording," He grumbled to himself, though Steve was still staring at him warily, "_Youkai _is a pretty broad term, but HYDRA thought they could train her into weapon of some sort."

"She?" Steve repeated, calming down a bit as he realized that Bucky would never go back for one who he did not think deserved it, "It doesn't appear they have been here for some time. Would they have left her behind?"

"If they had to leave in a hurry," Bucky recalled defiant blue flashing into red and how she would put up a vicious fight, "She's just a kid, but sick her loose with her full strength, she could probably take at least one of us out."

Steve blinked at him in shock before remembering they were not dealing with a human, "A kid, huh? Must have left a pretty big impression on you if you remember her from just a few brief visits."

"I..." Bucky stared down at the ground, "I was nothing more than an emotionless killer at the time and the three times I came here, for some reason, she just seemed... so _happy _to see me."

"Then it seems she has a good judge of character," Steve patted Bucky's shoulder, "You know it was not your fault, Buck."

Bucky barely nodded, glancing up and tensing along with Steve as they happened upon a room with a light flickering on and off, "Do you smell that?"

"Blood, decay," Steve stated grimly, "Come on." He held pocketed his flashlight and held his shield up as Bucky grabbed a small handgun, not quite sensing any danger as they crept near the ominous room and finally stepped inside.

They both expected and unexpected it.

There had to be at least five dead bodies with blood and insides splattering almost the entire room. Steve and Bucky briefly winced at the horrid smell before proceeding to ignore it as best as they could as they further stepped into the room.

A weak growl stopped them in their tracks.

Two pairs of eyes snapped to an open cage in the corner of the room where a small figure was slumped on their stomach and was clearly the source of the low noise.

Steve's eyes widened, blatantly staring at the two large pointed ears sticking out of the child's black head of hair and the long black tail that was wrapped around her body and up towards her face, only allowing her flashing blue eyes to peek out and glare at them.

"Kagome."

The girl's ears perked up and her tail unravelled from her face, showing that she was covered in dry crusted blood, but she did not seem to care at that moment, "_Fu...yu_?" She whimpered in a dry voice and it clear she had not had any water since HYDRA had left, "_Fuyu_..." She attempted to get up, but fell immediately.

"Fought like hell, I see," Bucky looked grimly amused, moving quickly to the little girl while Steve stepped over slowly, "Even while they used this too?"

The girl with dog ears and a tail let out pathetic noises as Bucky moved his hands quickly, but gently to remove something and tossed it behind him, only for Steve to catch it.

It really was disgusting.

"A dog shock collar?" Steve grit his teeth, studying it closely to see it even had small spikes lining on the inside so it would pierce the girl's throat if she moved too vigorously, though carefully placed in spots that would not cause too much bleeding. He suspected she had accelerated healing capabilities otherwise such a system would not be sustainable.

"We've got you now," Bucky carefully picked the girl named Kagome up and she gripped his armoured vest with clawed hands and he smiled down at her as best he could, "We're going to take you home now."

It would be okay now.


	6. Fuyu, Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Not all drabbles are related to each other

* * *

"Almost there?"

Bucky asked and glanced up for the first time in a while as Steve put the Quinjet in autopilot and moved to step beside him.

"About another hour," Steve answered, observing Kagome curiously, seeing that she was tucked up in a few blankets and curled up like a dog would, "Has she woken up at all?

After they taken her from that abandoned compound and into the safety of the jet, she had drank several bottles of water and ate about ten protein bars before promptly falling asleep before Steve had stepped up into the pilot's seat.

"No," Bucky shrugged, "Probably has been awake since HYRDA left," He sighed, "Have you forewarned Stark yet?" He watched Steve stiffen at the question.

While Stark had partially forgiven them after the whole Vienna bomb and Helmut Zemo incidents and allowed them to live in the Avenvers Tower, things were still quite tense between them all.

"No, not directly" Steve admitted, "I told Natasha to tell Tony. I thought maybe she would be more educated in this subject," He stared at the dog-like girl, "Never thought a demon would look like a puppy."

"I just thought 'demon' was the best translation for _Youkai_,' Bucky murmured, "But the most accurate one would be 'strange apparition'," He ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember the Japanese he had picked up as he had not been programmed with that particular language, "It's a very broad term as I said before."

"And I suppose she's no puppy if she's the one who killed those men, which I don't doubt," Steve looked thoughtful, "Are we going to have to put her in confinement?"

Bucky closed his eyes as he recalled his brief and blurry memories of a fanged smile and a wagging tail, "It's a possibility," He stated, but his lips curled upwards ever so slightly, "But I don't think we will have to."

"I'm not sure Tony will–" Steve began, but stopped when a loud yawn abruptly interrupted him. Both of the super soldiers' eyes immediately turned to the dog-eared girl.

Blue eyes blinked drowsily before becoming alert when noticed that the two men were silently staring at her, but since she could not smell any malicious intentions, she had no reason to worry yet.

Plus–

"_Fuyu_," Kagome smiled at the soldier dressed in black and then attempted to speak his language, "See... again? Me?"

"Yes. We came to rescue from those who wanted to abuse you for your power," Bucky answered with a slightly dark face and bit the inside of his cheek at his next question, "_Youkai. Motto ari masu ka_?"

Steve just looked back and forth, unsure what the conversation was, other than the words '_Youkai' _and _'Fuyu'_, which Bucky had told him earlier it translated into winter.

Kagome blinked, looking surprised and to Bucky's dismay, she nodded excitedly, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kimi-sama, Inuyasha–" She stopped when Bucky held up his hand, "_Fuyu_?"

Bucky cleared his throat, not even want to think of what other more powerful _Youkai _were lurking in the shadows and if they were angry that HYDRA had managed to catch the puppy of the bunch.

So, he moved to another question, "Why do you like me so much?" He looked up blankly and let the back of his head hit the jet walls.

Kagome moved to stand, not quite sure what he said, but she could smell the frustration, guilt, and even a bit of sadness. The last of the blankets fell to the floor and she moved slowly towards Bucky, seeing in the corner of her eyes that Steve was tense and ready to fight if need be.

Bucky jumped a little when Kagome grabbed his hand and began to guide it whilst her tail wagged happily, "There..." His hand was guided to her large ears and it was simply instincts to pet them on his own will, "Meet... there. You and... this."

"What?!" Bucky almost snatch his hand away, not recalling petting Kagome's ears even _once _during the three times he had come across her in his Winter Solider days.

"It just might be something you can't remember for now," Steve said calmly, "There are still missing pieces and it could turn up if you spend more with her."

"_So, Capsicle, Frosty – have something you want to tell me?"_

Both jumped as Tony's voice suddenly came over their comms and Kagome started to growl at the new male voice of whose she could not see.

"_Bringing a demon into the tower? Have you guys lost your minds? Sure, it would make it neat experiment and all, but would place me in the same category as HYDRA, now would it?"_

"Come on, Tony," Steve looked over to Kagome, who had jumped into Bucky's arms when Tony's voice sounded, "She's a puppy. She's done nothing violent towards us and has taken a great liking to Bucky in fact."

"And where else are we going to put her? Just release her on the street and say 'go on home now'?" Bucky snarked, "We have no idea where those _Youkai _live and the government of any country would just want to experiment or outright kill her."

"_I see Jack Frost just visited you," _Tony did not seem too fazed by Bucky's cold frustration, _'Fine. Bring the damn Youkai in. And, Steve, if she's not the puppy you promised, I will be angry and it won't be pretty."_

Steve could only sigh, "I understand, Tony."

Kagome did not care for the words traded with the adults as she rested her head against Bucky's chest while her ears twitched and her tail wagged happily. All she could feel was contentment as she held by the only human who treated her with kindness.

Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama was wrong.

Not _all _humans needed to die.


End file.
